


Angel Watching Over Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could I maybe perhaps have a castiel x reader? Where castiel loves her more than anything and is really protective. He gets captured in a ring of holy fire on a hunt and the demons want information and can’t get anything out of Cas when they see his reaction of worry when they mention her name they capture her and torture her in front of him. Right when Cas is about to break the winchesters save them. Cas heals the reader and cuddles them in bed and wraps his wings tightly around her.





	Angel Watching Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could I maybe perhaps have a castiel x reader? Where castiel loves her more than anything and is really protective. He gets captured in a ring of holy fire on a hunt and the demons want information and can’t get anything out of Cas when they see his reaction of worry when they mention her name they capture her and torture her in front of him. Right when Cas is about to break the winchesters save them. Cas heals the reader and cuddles them in bed and wraps his wings tightly around her.

Cas glared down the demons that had managed to capture him in a ring of holy fire. They had been trying for hours to break him, to give them vital information. Nothing they did could make him talk. Until he heard your name. He did his best to hide any reaction to it, but they saw that split second of worry. That one moment was all it took.

That’s what led to the events unfolding in front of him. You were sitting on a wooden chair, your hands bound behind your back. Your hair hung like curtains on each side of your face. His jaw clenched with anger. At the moment, you remained untouched, as you were still unconscious. They wouldn’t use you against him until he could hear you screaming.

Groaning, you lifted your head and blinked against what felt like a blinding light. It took you a moment to realize what you were looking at. “Cas?” You breathed.

“Yup, your dear old Castiel.” You looked towards the voice, confused. “You’re just a pawn, don’t worry. When we’re done with you we’ll either use you as a meat suit, or chuck you in the river. All depends on Castiel here, and how long it takes him to talk.”

Your gaze went to Cas, scared.

* * *

Cas watched as they slowly sliced your skin, taking pleasure at the tears that ran down your cheeks. Your head was back as you sobbed, your skin feeling like it was on fire. The demons backed off, giving the pain a chance to throb, letting it settle in. You were breathing heavily, trying not to pass out from the pain.

Looking up, you saw the pain on Cas’s face. Your eyes pleaded with him not to tell, but all he saw was pain. He hated that this was happening to you, hated that the demons wanted the information so badly.

You screamed in pain as something hot was put against your collar bone, burning you. Cas was nearing his breaking point. He was afraid that this would kill you, that they would kill you.

“Stop this!” He yelled, pain etched on his face.

You shook your head. “Don’t, Cas.” You begged him.

He swallowed. “I-I’ll talk.”

The demon grinned. “Talk, and then we’ll deal with this one.” He motioned to you.

“I will.” Cas took a deep breath, his blue eyes on you. “Ther–”

A loud crash cut him off, letting everyone know that the Winchesters had arrived. Dean came in ready to fight, demon dagger in hand. “Tough luck, boys.” The few demons that were in the bodies smoked out, one by one.

As Sam helped Cas, Dean cut you loose. You slumped into his arms, clinging to his jacket. “I got you, sweet heart.”

The second the holy fire was out, you were in Cas’s arms, your head against his shoulder. He looked to the boys before taking you back to your room. Laying you on the bed, his eyes looked over you, his fingers pressed against your forehead, healing your wounds. You slept peacefully, making him smile softly. Cas moved to hold you in his arms, wrapping his wings around you, protecting you. Like he should have been.


End file.
